Organic electroluminescent elements (hereinafter also referred to as “elements” or “organic EL elements”) emit light at high brightness and at a low drive voltage and have therefore been the subject of active research and development. An organic electroluminescent element has an organic layer between a pair of electrodes. Electrons injected from the cathode and holes injected from the anode are rebound at the organic layer, and the energy of the excitons thus produced is utilized to emit light.
Patent Document 1 discloses that a specific compound having a benzothiophene structure or a benzofuran structure is effective in providing an organic EL element that has excellent luminous efficiency, low pixel defects, excellent heat resistance, and a long service life.
Furthermore, Patent Document 2 discloses a compound having a benzothiophene structure in which a triphenylene group has been substituted, as being particularly effective as a host material for an organic EL element.